As mobile communication usage continues to increase, breaches of such communications continue to rise as well. In this regard, more sophisticated technology is being developed to intercept and monitor mobile communications. This is problematic, including for people who value privacy, and also for companies (e.g., that allow their employees to use their personal devices to exchange confidential work-related information). Moreover, as formerly face-to-face meetings are increasingly being replaced with conference calls, the security of such meetings is also of growing concern.